1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-plate splice connection assembly and more particularly to a two-plate splice connection assembly for connecting the lower end of an upper tubular pole member to the upper end of a lower tubular pole member. This invention also relates to a two-plate splice connection assembly for connecting the lower end of a hollow rail secured to an upper tubular pole member to the upper end of a hollow rail secured to a lower tubular pole member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-plate splice connection assemblies have been previously utilized for connecting the ends of tubular pole members together as well as for connecting the ends of other structural members together. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional two-plate splice connection assembly used in the prior art and which is generally referred to by the reference numeral 10. A plurality of the assemblies 10 have been used for connecting the lower end of an upper pole 14 to the upper end of a lower pole 12. Splice plates 16 and 18 are positioned on opposite sides of the shaft walls and have a plurality of bolts 20 extending through bolt openings 22 in splice plate 16, through bolt openings 24 and 26 formed in poles 12 and 14, respectively, through openings 28 in splice plate 18 and which are maintained therein by nuts 30. Although the connection assembly 10 of the prior art works well, the fact that the nuts 30 are on one side of the shaft wall and the heads of the bolts are on the other side of the shaft wall, it is impossible to hold the nuts 30 against rotation during the tightening of the bolts 20 without having an individual on both the inside and outside of the pole. Further, if the nuts 30 become loose on the bolts 20 during the life of the pole, it is again necessary to utilize a person on the outside of the pole and a person on the inside of the pole to tighten the nuts.